Harry, Prince of Hogwarts
by Llama-k'Leysha42
Summary: xover between Harry Potter and Hamlet. warning: mention of samesex pairings!
1. Prelude

**Hamlet Prince of Hogwarts**

Hey, so I had the idea of writing Hamlet, using Harry Potter characters and a plot conceivable in the HP universe. This is the list of characters. The story will start next chapter, and the chapters will be divided into scenes, so some of them (actually all probably) will be short. The really short ones I'll combine.

Characters

**Hamlet**- Harry Potter

**Claudius**- Tom Riddle

**Gertrude**- Severus Snape

**Ghost**- James Potter

**Ophelia**- Draco Malfoy

**Polonius**- Lucius Malfoy

**Laertes**- Ron Weasley

**Horatio**- Hermione Granger

**Rosencratz, Guildenstern**- Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle

**Fortinbras**- Victor Krum

**Voltemand, Cornelius**- Sirius Black, Remus Lupin

**Marcellus, Bernardo, Francisco**- Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas

**Osric**- Seamus Finnigan

**Reynaldo**- Dobby

**Players**- Slytherins

**Gentlemen**- Gryffindors

**Priest**- Dumbledore

**Clowns 1,2**- Fred Weasley, George Weasley

**Captain**- Theodore Nott

**English Ambassadors**- Ravenclaws

**Others**- Hufflepuffs

P.S. All of this but the idea belongs to JKR and Shakespere. I own nothing. Not even a llama. Also, R&R on characters and stuff!


	2. Act I Scene I

**Harry, Prince of Hogwarts**

**Act I Scene I:**

**A hallway in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Luna Lovegood was walking along one of the ramparts of Hogwarts Castle, when she heard footsteps in the dark. "Who's there?" she called.

She heard back, "Is that you Luna?" The figure of Dean Thomas appeared out of the dark. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I'm waiting around to see if the rumors about that ghost are true. Why are you up? "

"I couldn't sleep. None of the prefects have caught you yet? I saw Neville looking for Trevor earlier; you might run into him later."

"I haven't seen him. Or anybody else for that—"

"Trevor? Where are you?" Luna glanced up, spotting Neville Longbottom running over, Hermione Granger close behind. "Have either of you seen Trevor?"

Both Luna and Dean shrugged. "What're you doing up, Hermione? It's past curfew…" teased Dean.

"I'm on my prefect rounds." Hermione glared at Luna and Dean. "What are you two doing up?"

"Uh… I've got the… thing!.. Over there… Bye!!" Dean said nervously, edging away the whole time, before quickly running around a corner. Hermione stared exasperatedly after Dean before turning her glare once more on Luna.

"Actually, I've been waiting for something. There's a rumor going around that a ghost appears here every night." Luna answered.

"Hey! I heard that rumor!" Neville interjected. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Guys, if there was a rumor that the giant squid was handing out chocolate frogs, would you swim down to the bottom of the lake? Honestly! All of the Hogwarts ghosts show up every night for dinner, and…"

As Hermione continued to bemoan the gullibility of the other students, a pale light began to form behind her. "Hermione, look!" gasped Neville, pointing at the light, which had coalesced into a human figure.

"It almost looks like Harry…" breathed Luna. "Hermione? What do you think?"

"Oh please," said Hermione, rolling her eyes. "Harry isn't dead." She squinted closely at the figure. "I think it's his dad, James Potter!" she whispered, eyes going round.

"Speak to it, Hermione" Neville whispered back. His quivering hands pushed her forward.

"A- Are you James Potter? P- Please, tell us!" Hermione's voice quivered as she spoke. The ghostly form seemed to move further down the rampart, until it disappeared completely in the distance.

"You scared it, Hermione, how unfortunate," stated Luna before turning to said witch, who was staring after the ghost. "… Hermione?" Luna grinned, seeming unfazed that she had just witnessed the sight of James Potter's ghost. "You look like… you've seen a ghost."

Hermione gave her an exasperated look before realizing. "Oh my god, that was the ghost of James Potter!" she gasped, turning wide eyes on Luna and Neville.

"Are you sure" queried Neville.

"There's no doubt about it. He looked exactly like Harry, only with different eyes… Harry's are green…"

Luna smiled up at them. "He' been coming here at midnight every night."

"Well, that's not good… I mean, because he shouldn't be able to…" Hermione frowned. "Oh, if only the library was open. I have research to do tomorrow."

Neville smiled at the thought of Hermione being caught after curfew because she was doing homework. That reminded him. "Hey guys, why're all the professors cracking down on us now? I mean, more than usual? We've passed our OWLs and NEWTs aren't for a while…"

"Oh, I heard that there was this competition years back that Harry's father won, against Durmstrag, and since he's dead, they want to challenge us. Like in the tri-wizard Tournament. Victor Krum is supposedly the one who thought of it. Apparently, his father lost against James," said Hermione.

Well perhaps that's why Harry's dad is wandering around dead!" beamed Luna.

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Luna, is isn't possible for James Potter to come back, so why would he do the impossible just because a man who's father he beat has a grudge on him." As she went on about Rome and some happenings thereabouts, a pale light once again grew behind her. She stopped talking and turned. "Oh! He's back!" The ghost of James Potter slowly raised his arm, and Neville nervously drew his wand, just incase. "M-mister Potter, p-please, sp-peak! T-tell us w-why you're here!"

Suddenly, Mrs. Noris appeared in the hall and meowed at the quartet. "Time to go, guys. Filtch will be right behind her," whispered Neville. All three students ran up the hall, casting glances back at the fading James Potter.


	3. Act I Scene II

Yay, so this is the second scene. I've decided that Thursdays should be my updating day, although if I have something written before then, I'll post it. So yeah, hope this scene isn't to dialogue-y; it's hard writing a story from a play… sweatdrop

**Harry, Prince of Hogwarts**

**Act I Scene II:**

**The Great Hall, the following evening**

The Great Hall was crowded with people waiting for dinner. At the head table, Tom Riddle, the Head Master who had taken the place of James Potter after his death, was talking quietly with Severus Snape, the Potions Master. As the doors shut, and the students settled down, Riddle stood up.

"Good evening everyone, I wanted to say something to you all before you started dinner. Although I know we are still in mourning for the lamented Professor Potter, I cannot keep this happy news inside me any longer. Professor Snape and I have decided to bond. Coming so soon after the death of Professor Potter, our marriage will of course be a somber event, but we invite everyone to attend.

"Now, I'm sure everyone here knows the Victor Krum and the rest of Durmstrag have decided to compete against us. I have decided to send Professors Black and Lupin to Beauxbatons so that they might join our contest and compete with us against Durmstrang."

Sirius Black and his partner Remus Lupin, co-Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, stood up from their seats further down the table, and replied. "We will go and give them this message. Hopefully, we will be back before the funeral." They then left their seats and the great hall to pack and leave as quickly as possible.

Some murmuring broke out, but was soon quelled as Prof. Riddle once again spoke out. "Will Ronald Weasley please come up to the head table?" Ron got up from the Gryffindor table casting puzzled looks back at his Harry and Hermione, who shrugged.

Prof. Riddle looked at Ron and he approached. "You had a request? Tell me, what did you want?"

"Well, headmaster, I stayed to watch your installment as headmaster, but I would like to go to France with Professors Black and Lupin, since I have a sister-in-law there," said Ron, his puzzlement now cleared.

"But what does your step-father say about that, Mr. Weasley? Surely he doesn't want you to leave school?" replied Professor Riddle, glancing down the table at Lucius Malfoy, Ron's step-father and current Professor of Wizarding Law. Seeing this Mr. Malfoy spoke up.

"He begged and begged, and seeing as he's got his school work caught up, I gave him permission. Let him go, headmaster," he said, before returning to his meal and conversation with Harry Potter, who had come up to the head table to talk about some homework.

"Alright, you may go. But hurry and tell the professors that you are going!" Ron ran out of the Great Hall, stopping to wave good-bye to Harry. "Harry, my son, why do you look so… sad?" he queried.

Harry looked up at the Headmaster, raising an eyebrow at 'son'. "Oh, I'm not sad… I'm felling quite _sunny_ actually."

Professor Snape leaned over to Harry. "Harry, don't keep grieving over James' death, you know everyone must die eventually, why do you take his death so personally?"

Harry looked incredulously at his father's lover. "_Personally_? Why do I take the death of my father _personally_??"

Riddle cut in. "Everyone's father dies, Harry."

Severus chimed in. "Harry, I know you said you didn't want to stay here, but instead study in America, but please, stay here. We're just worried about you."

"Fine, Sev. I'll stay here if you insist," grumbled Harry, before returning to his seat.

The rest of dinner passed without incident, although Harry barely touched his food. After everyone but he had left, Harry sat there, thinking about his father and Sev and the happy time before James had died. It was like this that Hermione, Dean, and Luna found him.

Harry? You didn't come up to the Tower. Why are you still down here?" Hermione sat beside her best friend.

"Oh, I was just thinking of my dad… that's all," replied Harry, standing. Dean and Luna gestured at Hermione.

"Um… Harry? We… Ah… Wee saw him last night." She looked warily at Harry.

Harry's head shot up. "What? My dad? Where??" Hermione looked back at Dean and Luna.

"Um, well, we three- that is, Dean, Luna, and I- saw his ghost walking in one of the hallways. We thought you ought to know." Hermione bit her lip.

"Well, come on, let's go and find him! I want to speak to him!" Harry rushed out of the Great Hall, leaving three shocked students to run after him.


End file.
